


thierrys cherry

by Ayaai



Category: Political RPF - Netherlands 21st c.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dutch Politics, Enemies to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaai/pseuds/Ayaai
Summary: thierry horny :( geert omega :)





	thierrys cherry

A/b/o gierry lemon fic dont like dont read >.<

Thierry was an alpha male. You would know that because he did gymnasium and only talks with big intellectual words. Its mating season. Hes looking for a suitable omega mate to knot (?). (A/N: haha I want to choke mr Thierry loll xD)

after entering the sexy tweede kamer he could immediately smell the strong penetrating (A/N: lol) smell of an omega ready to be dominated. His body moved towards the smexy smell out of instinct. thierry locked eyes with gertje. Their intense stares confirmed that they were about to perform a mating dance.

Slowly but also sexyly they sensually moved like prey and predator around eachother. They were very much still standing in the tweede kamer and everyone was yes very much looking at them with longing and desire,,,, thieryy started to make bird sounds and geertje couldnt take it anymore and ripped his clothes of and idgwvsjdujejhdhd ended up pregnant because hes an omega I cant continue this I never wrote this bye

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys in the dutch politics fandom im happy to say im the first person to write a gierry/theert fanfic in 10 min it was a pleasure :)


End file.
